


An Unexpected Visitor

by RayRach



Series: Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia Crack (?) Ships [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ? - Freeform, A little, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a bit of, i guess, slight tw for natsu being aggressive, yall i wrote this so many years ago idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRach/pseuds/RayRach
Summary: Sting comes home from a mission one night to find a Fairy Tail mage sleeping in his bed! Who is it, and why is she there?(Keep in mind, I love Natsu's character, and I'm a NaLu shipper as well as a shipper of all of these 'crack' pairings. Just...keep that in mind.)
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney
Series: Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia Crack (?) Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor

When Sting walked through the door, he felt half dead. He had just returned from a two-week long mission that had been full of bloodthirsty monsters who just wanted to eat him. Obviously, they hadn't gotten what they wanted, but he was still pretty banged up. As he dragged his feet through the living room, he found Rogue and Yukino snuggled up on the couch, the Celestial Spirit Mage in a deep sleep with her head against the Dragon Slayer’s chest.

"Hello," the blonde mumbled, staggering up the stairs. He thought that Rogue called something softly after him, but he was so far gone that he didn't hear it. At the top of the stairs, Sting put his hand against the wall and dragged it along, looking for and knowing that his room was the first on the right. His fingers snagged against the doorknob and he threw the door open.

Right as he stepped into the room, he realized something was off. The scent of vanilla, strawberry, and girly soap wafted into his nose, and he roused himself enough to peer further into the room.

There - his bed. Under the blankets was a lump. A breathing lump. A person.

Stretching a little, Sting crossed the room, peering down at the lump. Whoever it was had the blankets pulled up over their head, so Sting hooked a finger under the comforter and pulled it down, revealing pale skin and blonde hair. The girl's right arm was under her head, as if she was using it for a pillow, and he noticed right away the pink mark on her hand.

_ What the hell is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail doing in  _ my bed?

Lucy, feeling the cool air, stirred and opened her eyes. Brown eyes met blue and the girl said sleepily, "Hello. Is it morning?"

"No," Sting said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "It's two."

She looked cross, now. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"To ask why you're sleeping in my bed. Why are you even here and not in Magnolia?"

Her face fell, and Sting had time to feel guilty before she started to speak.

"I was on a job with Team Natsu and...well, Natsu invited Lisanna, and she confessed to him with the rest of us around. Then they kissed and I...I just couldn't stay. So I made up an excuse and got off on this stop. I went to Sabertooth and found Rogue and Yukino, who brought me here. Rogue said that it was fine if I slept here, and that you would be here when I woke up."

Sting took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's fine...I guess." he said. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to crash on the couch downstairs, after I kick Rogue and Yukino to his room."

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing out her arm to grab Sting's wrist. "Please sleep in here," she begged. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Can I still go shower?" Sting asked, gesturing with his free hand at the grimy arm that she had a grip on.

Her lower lip started to tremble.

"Alright, alright!" Sting said hurriedly, climbing onto the bed and over her, making her release his wrist so that they could both settle down.

Sting chose to stay on top of the covers, but he scooted to the other side of the bed. To his surprise, Lucy turned over and scooted until she was close enough that her forehead touched his chest. With a little sigh, she folded her arms up between their chests, snuggled into him, and closed her eyes.

"Lucy?" Sting asked, softly, hardly daring to breathe with her so close.

"Mhm?" the blonde girl asked.

"Why'd you choose Sabertooth - me - instead of, oh, I don't know...Blue Pegasus and Hibiki? Just...I was pretty sure all the fairies pretty much hated me - us."

"We didn't hate you, or at least I didn't. Just Minerva. But now she's gone, so there's no longer a reason for us to hate you. In fact, after what happened at the Games last year...well, I admired you and Rogue for your strength. But then Yukino told me about how she felt about Rogue and...well, even though I didn't feel as strongly about you as I did Natsu...God I'm so sleepy."

"You're going to regret telling me this in the morning, aren't you?" Sting asked, mouth quirking up in the corners in an amused smile.

"I'll probably scream at you," Lucy agreed. "If I look violent, dodge."

"Good to know."

"Good night, Sting."

"Good night, Blondie."

"You're blonde too..."

* * *

Rogue and Yukino were downstairs in the kitchen the next morning, making breakfast, when a shriek came from upstairs and then a cry of "Why are you in the bed too?!"

Yukino giggled and said, "Seems like Lucy-san is awake." Rogue cracked a smile.

A few minutes later, Lucy came downstairs, still in the button up shirt and shorts that belonged to Sting that Rogue had given her to sleep in. Her messy hair had been wrangled into a ponytail, and, as she padded into the kitchen barefoot, she tucked stray pieces behind her ears.

"Good morning, Lucy-san," Yukino smiled and picked up a plate, dishing up some eggs, a few pancakes, and two links of sausages before handing it to the blonde, who sleepily sat down at the table where Rogue sat a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, you two." Lucy mumbled.

"How are you so sleepy after yelling at Sting like that?" Rogue asked, amused, going to the door when little Froche appeared. The dark-haired boy put the cat on the table, where he immediately curled up on the wood and fell asleep.

Lucy watched Froceh sleep, amused, before answering Rogue. "It was the surprise." With that, she dug into her food. Midway through her last pancake, both Yukino and Rogue sat down, the latter prodding FrochE until he woke up enough to eat.

When Sting came down a little while later, he was clad in only shorts with a towel around his neck. His spiky hair was still wet, and droplets fell from the strands, landing on his chest and shoulders. Lucy was so taken aback by his appearance that she watched a drop go from his chest down over his stomach, all the way down until it hit the waistband of his pants. With a small smile, Yukino reached across the table and put her fingers under Lucy's chin, pushing her mouth closed.

Sting pretended not to notice, but Rogue could see the look in his partner's eyes that said he was rather proud that such a pretty girl had gawked at him like that. Without further ado, Sting plopped himself down next to Lucy, reaching across her for something so that his body was close to hers and his arm touched both of hers. Her face turned bright red, but she said nothing and made no sounds until he leaned away. Then, she cleared her throat and said, "Do you guys mind if I run with Sabertooth for a while? I don't want to join or anything, but can I just go on some jobs with you guys. I'll give the guild seventy five percent of whatever I earn."

"There's no need for that," Sting said, popping a bite of sausage in his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, then said, "Just keep the money; we don't have quite as many destructive people in Sabertooth as you do in Fairy Tail, so we've got enough money in reserve for you to take a few of our jobs."

"Hey, Lucy, do you want to come on a job with me?" Yukino asked, leaning forward with sparkling eyes. "I've always wanted to see what the Twelve Zodiac could do on a real job."

"If you're going, Yukino, I'm going too." Rogue stated, and Froche nodded. "Froche and Rogue go too!" the cat announced.

"We can ask Rufus, as well," Rogue said casually, shooting his partner a teasing look everyone else in the room missed.

"No need for that," Sting said curtly. "Lector and I will go. Surely four mages and two Exceed should be able to manage a job."

"What about your duties as Master?" Lucy asked Sting. "You can't really be going off on jobs and leave your responsibilities behind."

Sting snorted. "It's because I'm Master that I'm allowed to decide to go."

"There's no use arguing," Rogue supplied. "Lucy, he's going to go whether you want him to or not, so you might as well just leave him alone."

Lucy shrugged. "When do we leave?"

Later that day, Lucy - wearing clothes borrowed from a Sabertooth mage with a similar body type - Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and their respective Exceeds were on a train, bound for a small town a few hours from Sabertooth's HQ that was being tormented by wyverns.

This mission did not appeal to Sting in the least because of the mission he'd just returned from, but Lucy wanted to go and Sting felt that if she was going, he needed to. Despite the fact that Lucy was embarrassed by all the things she'd told him the night before, Sting still felt as if the two of them were a little closer...especially since he knew that Natsu was taken and Lucy had a thing for him.

Sting wasn't particularly thinking about that now, however, for both he and Rogue were extremely motion sick. After almost an half hour, Lucy, with a pitying look, patted her lap and ordered Sting, "Lay down."

"Pardon?" Sting asked, his nausea making the word come out almost like a groan.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and reached over, grabbing Sting by the hair and pulling him down so that his head rested in her lap, his face towards the other booth and Yukino's knees. The white haired girl, getting the idea, allowed Rogue to lie down, but he turned his body and face towards Yukino so that he could look up at her face.

Grinning at the blushing Yukino, Lucy started to run her fingers through Sting's hair soothingly, and it wasn't long before the blonde boy felt the nausea leave him completely. 

"God, woman, you're amazing," Sting muttered, closing his eyes. He felt her muscles tense in surprise, but she relaxed after a moment and continued to comb through his hair.

About twenty minutes later, when Lucy was sure that both Dragon Slayers were asleep, she said to Yukino, "I really liked Natsu."

"I know you did, Lucy-san," the other girl replied softly. "You could see it in your eyes when you were around him. But, sometimes, things just don't work out. You have to look...elsewhere."

"And you're suggesting that that 'elsewhere' should be Sabertooth, right?" Lucy smiled.

Yukino giggled a little, gesturing at the blondes. "Well, you two seem to get along."

Lucy bit her lip. "Yeah," she agreed, after a moment. "It's just..did I really like Natsu as much as I think I did? He and Lisanna only started dating yesterday, but the hurt's already gone and Sting has been so kind that I..."

Yukino said, "Well, perhaps you didn't love Natsu; maybe you just had a crush on him. But by the way that you and Sting seem to get along...maybe that could become something more."

"Maybe." Lucy shrugged, but Yukino saw the light in her eyes that showed her interest in that prospect.

Unknown to both Celestial Mages, both Sting and Rogue were still awake, quietly listening.

_ Hot damn,  _ Sting thought.  _ Looks like I've got some work to do. _

* * *

"Where are we going, Erza?" Natsu whined as the redhead dragged him by the scarf through the guild towards the bar.

"We're going to the communication lacrima."

"Who are you going to call?” the Dragon Slayer demanded. "And why do I have to go?"

" _ I'm  _ not calling anyone," Erza stated, and Gray and Lisanna watched in amusement as Titania plopped Natsu down in the seat between the two, right in front of the lacrima. "You're calling Lucy."

"Why me? Lis and I have a date."

"Because you're Lucy-san's best friend and Erza said you had to," Lisanna replied, for her friend. "Plus, all we're doing is going to the beach to eat. It's not like we're going to be late for anything."

With a sigh, Natsu powered up the lacrima, calling Lucy's miniature one that she usually stored in her suitcase or pocket. The lacrima rang for a few moments, then stopped, and a message popped up in the little orb.

_ If you're trying to reach Lucy Heartfilia, please contact Sabertooth at xxx-xxxx and ask for her. _

Gray, who was taking a sip of drink, turned his head and spit out his drink in surprise. " _ Sabertooth _ ?" he asked, shrilly, voice carrying.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana remarked, staring at the four at the counter, much like all of the other guild members.

"Why is Gray-sama distressed?" Juvia questioned, blushing when Gray suddenly lost his pants. Cana snatched up the discarded bottoms and chucked them at the Ice Make mage along with a string of curses.

“A few days ago, Lucy told us something had come up and got off the train on a random stop. When we tried to reach her just now, we got a message saying that if we wanted to talk to her, we should call Sabertooth and ask for her." Lisanna explained.

"I wonder why..." Erza wondered.

"I hope she's safe..." Levy said slowly.

"Oi, you brats, you worry too much. Lucy's fine." Makarov said, slamming his mug down on the table where he was sitting, listening in to this conversation. "I talked to her the day after you four got back; she said that she's planning to stay at Sabertooth for a few weeks - I think she said she wanted to go on missions with Yukino and the Twin Dragons."

"What? Why didn't you tell us, Gramps?" Laxus, on the second floor looking down, asked.

The elderly man shrugged. "She said it wasn't important."

"Not important that she's staying at a guild who had a member who nearly killed her at last year's Games?" Natsu interjected, unable to hold back from commenting any longer.

"That was Minerva's cruelty, Natsu." Makarov said, giving the boy a look. "WIthout her and Jemma there, Sabertooth has become quite pleasant. Call them now, and see that she's fine."

* * *

"Oof!" Lucy exclaimed, when Rogue pinned her to the floor, with little effort. "Guess I've got a ways to go for physical strength."

"That was quite good, actually," Yukino, watching, said in amusement. "He can pin me faster than that."

"That's because you want him to pin you down and be aggressive." Sting supplied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yukino blushed and Lucy wiggled out of Rogue's grasp quickly. "Please don't bring that up when I'm pinned by her boyfriend," the blonde requested. "I prefer  _ not  _ to think about their sex life."

Yukino 'eeped' and covered her face with her hands, and even Rogue looked embarrassed. The couple was saved from more sexual jokes courtesy of Sting when the communication lacrima began to ping.

Cracking his knuckles, Sting stood and walked over to the section of the main floor that he had partitioned off for training, waving at Rogue to go and sit by Yukino, who was answering the lacrima. "All right, Blondie," he said. "Let's see what you've got."

As it was, when Yukino answered the lacrima, she jumped back to dodge a flying piece of debris from the other side of the guild, and the first thing those on Fairy Tail's side saw was Sting lunging at Lucy threateningly. Instantaneously, growls of anger sounded from Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Wendy, who were all in view of the lacrima. Translated through the lacrima, those on Sabertooth's side heard a snarl worthy of an actual dragon.

Lucy stumbled in surprise and Sting, also surprised, crashed into her, both falling onto the floor with a tremendous crash. A moment later, those on Fairy Tail's side saw Yukino get up and rush in the direction of the two blondes. Rogue leaned over and smiled at the lacrima.

"Hello." he said, calmly. "I think you surprised them."

"What the hell was he doing?" Natsu growled.

"Sting? Oh, just sparring with Lucy. Although right now, it looks like something else."

"Rogue? If you continue with that topic, I'll kill you." Sting's voice commented. He came back into view a moment later when he stood. He bent down and, a second later, Lucy appeared, having been pulled up by the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Is that Fairy Tail?" Lucy called to Rogue, moving towards the bar.

"Yes, it is. They seemed to be displeased with Sting jumping at you like that. But I assume you heard."

"It sounded like a dragon, honestly. Like one of those from last year - never mind. Anyway," Lucy seated herself in front of the lacrima, "what's up?"

"Come home," Natsu said.

"I'm on vacation." Lucy replied smoothly, and Sting couldn't help but grin. Casually, he slung his arms around Lucy's shoulders from behind and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, Salamander, so back off. She's in good hands." Sting gloated internally when the blonde didn't move away from him, but rather leaned towards him slightly.

Natsu snarled.

"Quit it, Flame Brain," Lucy snapped, taking Fairy Tail by surprise. She never,  _ never _ , called Natsu anything other than 'Natsu,' even when she was absolutely furious.

Erza shoved Natsu out of the way. "You sure you're okay, Lucy?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Sting and Rogue are giving me a place to sleep and food to eat, and we've already agreed to go on some more jobs together. They're S Class mages, both of them, and between Yukino and I we have the completed Zodiac." Lucy assured her. "I'll be back in, oh, maybe a few weeks."

"Can you tell him to get his hands off of her?" Natsu's muffled voice sounded.

"Shut up, Idiot," Gray's voice sounded.

"Eh? What did you say, Ice Princess?"

WIth that, Natsu and Gray started to tussle behind Erza. Wendy appeared next to Erza and smiled at Lucy.

Sting, with a grin, moved his head to whisper to the lacrima, "Let's mess with him."

"How?" Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Yukino asked.

"Easy," Gajeel, appearing suddenly, supplied. "Salamander's very protective of Bunny Girl, so we make Sting kiss Lucy. Viola, pissed Natsu."

"How devious." Yukino giggled.

Lucy blushed, but Sting grinned toothily. "Let's do it."

Lucy's heart was racing. She was about to  _ kiss  _ this attractive person, this boy who she had a little bit of a thing for.

_ Ohmigod Gajeel why did you suggest this?  _ she wailed internally.

She sat, still a little tense, with Sting still holding on to her, chatting as easily as she could manage with Erza, Wendy, and Levy before Natsu and Gray finished fighting and the pink-haired Dragon Slayer reappeared.

"Don't even think about trying something," he growled at Sting, Lisanna suppressing a giggle behind him. Lucy pitied whoever was close to him when Sting carried out his plan, and mentally urged Lisanna to move. Mira seemed to sense this same danger, for her hand appeared a moment later, pulling her sister away. Wendy, Erza, and Levy also, wisely, moved.

"Something like what?" Sting asked. "Oh, maybe something like..." He moved one arm so he could drag his fingers up Lucy's arm, then up her neck, and settled them below her chin, pushing her face up around so he could kiss her, right on the lips.

Lucy, skin covered in goosebumps, was freaking out internally, although she had agreed to doing this, if only to mess with Natsu. After a moment, however, all thought of 'messing with Natsu' was gone, and there was just her, Sting, and their lips, shyly moving against each other.

Before she realized what she was doing, Lucy had turned around in her chair and pulled at Sting's hair so he stooped further down, deepening the kiss.

"Holy shit you two, get a room!" Orga screamed from across the guild.

"I believe it would be wise for you to stop, as well," Rufus said, amused.. "I don't think that some of our younger members, nor, really, our older members, would like to see you two have - "

"Okay!" a guild member behind Rufus slapped her hand over his mouth. "Let's not go that far, please."

Lucy and Sting, having ignored Orga, jumped away from each other at Rufus' comment, but the two were still staring into each other's eyes as Natsu completely flipped on the Fairy Tail side of the Lacrima, amid laughter from others.

"We'll give you an update after we finish the job we're starting today!" Yukino said cheerfully, waving at the lacrima before reaching forward and switching it off.

She turned in her chair to Lucy and Sting, who were still staring at each other. Her eyes caught Sting's chest moving, but she really couldn't tell if Lucy was breathing.

"Should we rent you two a room for the next job?" Rogue asked. "I think you might need it."

This seemed to snap them out of their trances, and Lucy jumped up, grabbing Yukino's arm. "I'm going to go buy a few outfits so I can stop stealing Serena's clothes. We'll meet you at the train station at three." she mumbled.

Then, the blonde tugged Yukino out, and Rogue and Sting were left at the bar, watching after the two girls.

"Some joke," Rogue commented, raising his eyebrows at Sting.

His blonde partner cut his eyes, but said, sincerely, "For me, that wasn't a joke."

* * *

Four missions and three weeks later, Lucy felt incredibly strong. She thought she knew why, too; her team at Fairy Tail always left the simplest tasks for her, which required little or none of her magical abilities. As a result, she did not grow in strength.

With Sabertooth, though, it was different. Sting and Rogue encouraged her to take on more and more difficult tasks, and Lucy felt that she had grown a year's worth magically in only a few weeks. She found it easier and easier to hold open two gates, and had even successfully kept three open on the last mission she'd taken with the Twin Dragons and Yukino.

"I feel like I could take on Erza and win!" she announced, the day before her 'vacation' with Sabertooth ended.

Rufus just laughed. "Let's put it this way," he said. "Natsu cannot beat Erza. Rogue and Sting together can't beat Natsu. You cannot beat Sting or Rogue, much less both of them together. So, no, you would not win. But perhaps you could hold your own."

Lucy frowned at him. "Way to kill my dreams."

Sting chuckled, and said, "He's right, though."

The blonde girl turned to him, hands on her hips. "Ex _ cuse  _ me?"

Yukino smiled at the interaction; the two had been a little awkward after their kiss, but it seemed like they had both moved on, for now they were close again; always talking, joking, laughing and training together. If she had to guess how close they were, she'd dare to say that they were even closer than Levy and Lucy, who were supposed to be the best of friends.

"We're going to miss you when you're gone," Rufus said with a smile, interrupting the blondes' argument.

"I hate to admit it, but we really are," Orga agreed. "Having such a spunky girl on our team has really done us a lot of good, I think."

"Yukino's plenty spunky," Rogue defended his girlfriend.

"No, not really," Yukino shrugged. "But I've rather liked having you on the team, Lucy. I'll be sad to see you go, too."

"I'll be sad to leave," Lucy admitted. "I've never been on so many consecutive jobs where I've been able to keep all of my share of the money. I've got rent for at least three years, and I've only been here for a month!"

"Is that the only reason you'll be sad? Money?" Orga teased.

"Of course I'll miss all of you," Lucy said hastily. "You guys are really good friends to me."

"Say, why don't you just join Sabertooth?" Sting suggested, out of nowhere. "We'd be glad to have you."

Yukino's eyes lit up at the prospect of having another Celestial Spirit mage, especially one she admired so much, be part of her guild.

"You know I couldn't do that," Lucy said gently, meeting Sting's eyes. "Fairy Tail is my family."

"Your family that doesn't particularly care about your feelings," Sting said, eyes flashing. "Your family who has called you exactly once the entire month you've been here."

"They do care about my feelings!" Lucy said, sounding angry at the suggestion. "And I'm sure they're busy with jobs, too!"

"Hah," Sting said, bitterly. "Sure they care about your feelings. Don't they take  _ your  _ share of the reward to pay for  _ their  _ damages? Didn't Natsu and Lisanna hook up right in front of you? Sure Natsu is dense, but surely Mirajane's sister would have noticed how you felt! And how could  _ all  _ of them be on jobs at once? For a month?"

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped, shooting to her feet. By now, the entire guild was staring at the two, watching and listening to the argument.

Sting also shot up, so violently that his chair fell to the floor. "No! Lucy, you belong here, with us! With, with - " he stopped speaking abruptly, turning his face away.

Lucy looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Sting said, quiet now. "I think you should go."

Lucy calmer, reached out to him, like she normally did after the two argued. "Sting - "

"No," he cut her off. "If you want to go back, go. Rogue, Yukino, I'm taking a job. Alone. Look after things while I'm gone."

"Sting, slow down and wait a minute," Rogue stood, eyes wide, with his hand held out as if he was going to stop Sting from walking past him to get to the doors.

_ This isn't supposed to happen!  _ Yukino thought.  _ They are supposed to make up and move on! _

"No." Sting said, pushing back his friend. "Goodbye Lucy."

"No, Sting, you can't leave it like..." Yukino whispered, after the Dragon Slayer.

Rogue glanced at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, then touched her shoulder gently, but he, too, cringed as the doors slammed shut.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Lucy wasn't acting like herself. As her best friend, Levy prided herself on being able to read the blonde's emotions, and, right now, Lucy was despondent and withdrawn, the complete opposite of her normal personality.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan.  _ Lucy _ ."

The blonde jumped and turned to look at her blue haired friend, who had had to speak directly into her ear as loudly as she dared to catch her attention.

"Sorry, Levy," the girl said. "What was that?"

"I was trying to tell you that Team Natsu is getting back, today, from their mission with Lisanna, and maybe you could go ahead and find a job for the six of you to take." Levy said hesitantly.

"I don't want to go on a job," Lucy shook her head. "But thanks, Levy."

"Why not?" Levy questioned.

"I just...I don't want to."

"Lucy - "

"Levy, please just quit it." Lucy said, snappishly. Gajeel heard this, and looked up from his place in the corner in surprise. Lucy never talked to Levy like that.

The blue haired girl seemed to wilt, and slid out of her chair to slink to Gajeel's corner, where she sat down with her back to the bar and Lucy. Soon after, Gajeel stood up and grabbed Levy's hand, pulling her after him out of the guild.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Mira, who'd seen and heard the entire exchange, said with disapproval. "That's no way to treat your friends."

Lucy dropped her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Mira. It's just...I can't bear to be around Natsu and Lisanna at all, so going on a job with them is impossible. Add I..honestly, I keep coming to the guild all in a rush because I want to tell Yukino about something that happened with my Spirits, or talk to Rufus about self-defense magic. Then I get here, and they're not here. I  _ miss  _ them, Mira. I miss them with an ache."

"So why didn't you tell Levy that?" the barmaid demanded.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I miss a guild I was visiting for a month now more than I missed Fairy Tail - which I've been part of much longer - when I was there." Lucy replied, with a pained expression. "I really love this place, I do. But...well, this might seem off topic, but my mother once told me that the feelings one has for a lover can surpass even the strong feelings that one has for friends and family...Mira, I think I'm in love."

This took Mira off guard, and she said, "With who?"

Lucy blushed and looked down at her hands, so embarrassed that she completely missed the sound of the guild doors swinging open.

"I'm in love with Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

**Team Natsu/Acalypha Train Station**

"We can still be friends, right, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, softly. "God, I'm so sorry that this didn't work out. I really...I really wanted it to."

"We'll always be friends, Lis," Natsu smiled, a little sadly, touching her cheek gently with a calloused hand. "I think that there are better people for both of us."

"Like...Lucy?" Lisanna said to him, with a small, knowing smile.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Do you really think we should talk about this...now?"

"It doesn't bother me, Natsu. I saw it in how you acted when we called Sabertooth that time, and I see it in your eyes now. I've always known, Natsu. I just hoped."

"Lisanna, I'm - "

"Natsu? Lisanna? If you don't hurry up and get on the train we're leaving without you!"

"Coming, Erza!" Lisanna called to the angry looking redhead, before turning back to Natsu with a smile. "Don't apologize, Natsu. Let's go back home so you can get your girl."

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"I'm in love with Sting Eucliffe."

Natsu froze. He had heard Lucy's words loud and clear, but Erza, Gray, and Lisanna had not, and quizzically looked at each other, then at Natsu.

"Oi, flame brain, what's wrong?" Gray questioned.

"I'm going home," Natsu said flatly, whipping around and pushing past Gray and Erza, both who tried to grab his arm. Both, however, dropped their hands quickly when the boy's skin heated up, then caught fire.

Lisanna turned to go after him, but Erza grabbed her shoulder. "I think we should let him go," the redhead said quietly. "I'm not sure what happened, but..."

"Ah, Erza! Gray! Lisanna!"

Mirajane's voice made the three turn back towards the guild. With another glance at each other, they stepped inside, Lisanna pulling the doors shut.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy, sitting in front of Mirajane, asked, when the three got closer. "Did he go somewhere?"

"Home," Erza said, after a pause.

"Without coming to visit, first?" Mira asked. "Why ever not?"

"Well, when he opened the door, he just kind of stopped, then turned and left. I...don't know. It was kind of like he heard something he didn't like." Gray shrugged.

Lucy tilted her head. "Hm. I wonder..."

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"I want to go visit Lucy," Yukino announced, wiping off the glass and placing it with its fellows.

Sting glanced up from his food, eyes sharp. "Go, then."

"You need to go too." Rogue said, without looking up from the book open in his lap.

"I don't need to."

"You need to apologize, and the only way to do that is to go see her." Orga chipped in.

“Shut up, Orga."

Yukino sighed. "Look, Sting, this is ridiculous. You guys had an argument, and you both walked away from it without closure. It's been a month, and you're absolutely miserable. When you're not moping around, you're screaming at someone. Aleigha nearly had a breakdown the other day when you fussed at her for breaking that plate, and now you and Rufus aren't speaking."

"Look, you guys - "

Sting stopped talking abruptly when the front doors swung open violently, the top hinges breaking with a loud, metal screech.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my guild?" Sting began, shooting up and turning on his heel to glare at the doors. When he saw who was there, his eyes widened in surprise. "Natsu?"

Sting was hardly aware of all of the other Sabertooth members standing, for his eyes were locked on Natsu, who stalked across the guild floor and grabbed him by the collar.

"Back the hell off," the salmon-haired boy snarled.

"Excuse me?" Sting replied, in the same tone. He reached up and grabbed Natsu's wrist, wrenching it so the older boy released him.

"I said, back off,"

"Back off of what?" Sting asked, smoothing down his shirt.

"Leave Lucy alone."

"Lucy Heartfilia? As far as I know, I haven't bothered her since she left."

"Not what I meant, and you know it. Leave her alone; she's mine."

Sting blinked. "Wait a minute, back up." he said, holding up his hands. "I thought that you and Mirajane's younger sister were an item."

"We broke up; it wasn't working out."

"So, right away, you assume that Lucy is going to want you, after you broke her heart?"

"That was in the past, this is now."

"Two months isn't really 'the past.'" Sting pointed out. "Besides, she's moved on from you. Don't make her feel any worse."

"It's not  _ me  _ who's making her feel worse; it's  _ you _ ." Natsu snapped.

"What have  _ I  _ done, then?" Sting asked, in a tone like an adult humoring a child would use.

"You made her fall in love with you, and now you're ignoring her."

Sting snorted. "Lucy Heartfilia is not in love with me."  _ No matter how much I wish she was _ . he added, silently.

"According to her, she is."

Sting jerked back, as if he'd been slapped. "Excuse me,  _ what _ ?"

Natsu just growled. "Don't play stupid. I am going to make her forget you, Sting Eucliffe. She'll only say my name."

"Is that a challenge?" Sting questioned.

"It's a promise."

* * *

**Two Days Later: Fairy Tail**

"Natsu!" Mira said, happily, as the boy sat himself down at the bar, asking for some breakfast. "Where have you been? Gray, Erza, and Lisanna have already taken a job." Mira continued, setting a plate of sausage and pancakes down in front of him.

"I've been...around," Natus replied, evasively. "Anyway, have you seen Lucy?"

"I'm here," Natsu jumped a little in surprise, and turned to look over his shoulder, at the blonde girl who had, somehow, snuck up on the Dragon Slayer, his advanced hearing, and his sensitive nose that knew her scent so well.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear," Mira joked, sitting a strawberry milkshake down in front of the chair beside Natsu's, where Lucy plopped down. "Is the Devil feeling alright...?"

"Mira, not now," Lucy said, cutting her eyes at the barmaid, who smiled apologetically before moving away. "Anyway, Natsu, why'd you run off the other day? Erza, Gray, and Lisanna were worried about you."

"Were you?"

"Of course I was; you're my close friend." Lucy bit her lip. "Was it because...because of what happened between you and Lisanna?"

"She told you?"

"Natsu, of course she did. She was so sad that I had to ask what was wrong. If I may...why did you two break up? You seemed so happy..." Lucy trailed off, blushing.

Natsu shrugged. "It wasn't working out. We decided that we had both changed from how we were when we were younger; that we had fallen in love with other people."

"I'm sorry, Natsu."

"Oddly enough, I'm okay. Okay enough to start thinking about my...other person." Natsu shrugged, taking a bite of his breakfast and chewing it almost thoughtfully.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're alright. I'm headed into town, so..." Lucy stood up, and smiled down at him. "See you later, Natsu - Natsu? Hey!"

Jumping up, Natsu had grabbed Lucy's wrist, and now he dragged her across the guild floor, down a side hallway, and through a door that led to the outside. Lucy squinted at the light, and, when her vision adjusted, she found herself in the deserted recreational area that took up all of the land behind the guild up to the cliff that dropped off to the ocean, an area about twice as big as the ground floor of the guild building.

"Natsu, what are we - ?"

"Why do you love Sting?" he interrupted, quietly.

Lucy stiffened, thinking of Mira. "Who told you?"

"No one. I heard you. When we came back that day and I opened the guild doors, that was the first thing that I heard. It's why I left. Lucy, why do you love him?"

Lucy dropped her eyes. "I...I guess it's because we get along. It's so easy to talk with him, joke with him, laugh with him. He let me stay in his room, let me sleep in - ah, never mind that. He didn't try to protect me all the time, but let me take on more and more difficult tasks until I felt like I was powerful enough to do...anything."

Natsu's grip tightened on her wrist, and the blonde flinched, but her friend didn't seem to notice. "What about him do you love?"

"'What?' I suppose...like I said, his kindness. His willingness to let me grow from experience. His strong bond with his guild. His little quirks - he won't eat breakfast after nine or lunch after one. The way that he and Lector argue, but you can see how much Sting cares for him in his eyes..." Lucy trailed off, then cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Then let me ask you this; what does he have that I don't?"

Lucy, surprised, looked up and into Natsu's eyes. "What?"

"What does he have that I don't? Why do you love him and not me?" the pink-haired boy persisted.

"I..." Lucy looked taken aback. "What he doesn't have...a girlfriend?"

"But Lisanna and I are no longer dating. So why..? Why him and not me?"

"Because when you chose someone else, he was there to support me." Lucy answered, after a moment.

"Why were you so upset about Lisanna and I? Why did you go to him in the first place?" his grip tightened even more, and Lucy felt like her wrist would give way if he didn't let go.

"Because!" Lucy cried out as she pulled her throbbing hand away and cradled it to her chest. "Because I already liked you, then! It was upsetting that you invited Lisanna, because I wanted you to look at only me, but I went along with it because she made you smile! And then...and then when she confessed to you on the train and you kissed her, it was like someone was torturing me! You dense idiot, I loved you and you blew it! I don't love you, now, Natsu Dragneel, because you've already broken my heart!"

Natsu looked shocked, and then furious. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he demanded, voice rising into a shout.

"Because I was embarrassed!" Lucy retaliated. "There was never a time when we were alone, just the two of us, and everytime I tried to make it that way, you invited someone else, usually Lisanna, along! It's not like I dislike Lisanna, because I don't! She's a dear friend to me! But, damnit, Natsu, it's none of your business anymore!"

Natsu reached out to grab her injured wrist again. "It is, too!" he snarled, grip tightening.

"Ow!" Lucy cried out. "Natsu, let go, that hurts!"

"No! Not until you - "

Suddenly, a growl ripped through the air, making Natsu turn towards the door; he wrenched Lucy's wrist even more in the process so that she cried out again and fell to her knees.

Blue eyes glinted dangerously at Natsu. "Let go of her right now or I swear I'll tear your head off."

"Sting." Natsu said, dropping Lucy's wrist, which the blonde girl promptly hugged to her chest.

"You'll pay for hurting her, you bastard," the blonde Dragon Slayer said, showing his teeth in a snarl. "You'll pay for hurting Lucy."

Lucy raised her eyes just in time to see Sting shift into Dragon Force with incredible ease, his skin beginning to emit a white light and his clothes fluttering in the breeze the power rippling about him created.

"Bring it on, Saber," Natsu spat, the air around him igniting with flames.

"Gladly."

Lucy was not at all sure she wanted to be so close to a fight between two extremely pissed Dragon Slayers, but it seemed that she didn't have to worry, for the moment that Sting moved, arms wrapped around her, and she felt the air whip through her hair briefly as she was moved.

"I have never seen Sting so mad. Well, except for that one time with Lector, Minerva, and Jemma, but, besides that, he's never been so pissed." the owner of the arms that'd saved Lucy commented.

The blonde looked up, a stray tear sliding down her face. "Rogue," she said, voice shaky.

He smiled kindly at her as he pulled her to her feet. "We came to visit you, but then Sting and I heard you and Natsu screaming at each other. I don't think Sting's ever moved that fast in his life - oh, it doesn't matter. Is your wrist okay?"

He tried to convince the blonde to let him look at it, but she stubbornly refused, hugging it to her chest like it was offering some sort of comfort as her eyes followed Natsu and Sting.

"Lucy?"

"Rogue, is he going to win?"

"You mean Sting?"

"Yes."

"He has to."

Lucy turned her eyes to look at him. "Why?"

"Because if he doesn't, he can't ask you out on a date."

Despite herself and the situation, Lucy smiled.

"What. The hell. Is wrong. With you?" Sting grunted out, blocking repeated blows from Natsu with his arm.

"I told you, I'm going to make her forget you!" Natsu growled out, grunting when Sting got in a solid hit, forcing the Salamander to slide back four or five feet.

"By hurting her and scaring her!?" Sting demanded, bracing his feet on the ground as he shifted into a fighting stance.

"I didn't hurt her," Natsu snapped, leaping at Sting once again.

"No?" the blonde demanded, easily dodging Natsu, then whipping around to grab the pink-haired boy's wrist. Slowly, Sting applied pressure to his grip. "Does breaking her wrist count as not hurting her?"

Puzzlement flashed through Natsu's eyes. "I didn't..."

"No?" Sting asked. "Look at her, then, Natsu Dragneel." When the boy did not budge, Sting applied enough pressure to make a look of pain flash through the pink haired boy's eyes.

Slowly, Natsu turned his head, and, after the Fire Dragon Slayer gasped, so did Sting.

Lucy was holding her hand out to Rogue and Wendy, who'd appeared some time after the two boys had started to fight. From here, they could see the bruising beginning on her skin and hear her whimpering softly as Wendy examined it. When Wendy's hands began to glow a moment later, Natsu gritted his teeth.

"I didn't mean to," he murmured, dazed, to himself. "I was just angry that she...that you two..." With a sudden movement, Natsu ripped his hand free of Sting's grasp, turned on his heel, and fled, leaving the blonde Dragon Slayer to stare after him.

With a sigh, Sting ran his hand through his hair, then turned and walked towards the two Dragon Slayers and Lucy.

A broken bone was quite simple for Wendy, and she finished healing it quickly, looking up just in time to see Natsu fleeing in the direction of town. She quickly shifted her eyes back down to Lucy's hand, helping the blonde flex and stretch the joint.

"There," she said, when she could stall no longer and smell Sting's scent drawing closer. "It'll be sore, but it's not...broken...anymore."

"Thank you, Wendy." Lucy said, quietly. "I, um...thanks."

With a small smile, Rogue gestured at something behind Lucy, then put his hands on the puzzled blonde's shoulders and turned her around, gently.

Lucy's eyes locked onto Sting, standing awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets a few feet away, and vaguely wondered where Natsu had gone.

Small hands - Wendy's - pushed lightly at the Celestial Spirit mage's back, and Rogue said, so softly that Lucy questioned if Sting could have heard it from the distance he was at, "Go."

So, Lucy went. Shyly, slowly, but she went, walking towards Sting and stopping about a foot from him. "Um...thank you for..."

"Attempting to beat up your best friend? No problem." Sting cracked a smile.

Lucy started to smile, then bit her lip. "So...why did you decide to come...now? How did you know that he, that Natsu was..."

"I had a hunch, if that makes sense," Sting shrugged. "Apparently, he overheard you say something that made him think you were in love with me, and nearly tore the doors off of my guild barging in to yell at me about 'backing off.' I thought that with how upset and obviously confused he was, he'd end up doing something that he'd regret."

Lucy blinked at Sting, then took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "What Natsu said he heard...he wasn't confused."

Sting, who'd been looking at the ground, looked up at her in surprise.

"I've been a real bitch to everyone here the past month, because I miss being at Sabertooth." she continued. "God, imagine. I've been with Fairy Tail for so long and I hardly missed them while I was 'visiting' you guys, but the minute I get back here I started missing Orga's laugh, Rufus and Aleigha joking around, Rogue and Yukino's shy, awkward flirting and...you. I missed the way that we got along so easily, how you always encouraged me...everything. And, seeing Natsu and Lisanna together was even more painful, because it was  _ you  _ who comforted me, told me that it would all work out."

"And...?" Sting asked, hardly daring to hope.

Lucy blushed, then raised and dropped her shoulders. "I was being rude to everyone, and, when Mira asked me why, I realized that it was because I missed Sabertooth that I was being so horrible...and then I realized how I felt about you. So, I told her. I said, ‘I'm in love with Sting Eucliffe' and Natsu heard. I suppose...I suppose that's why he came to your guild."

"So it was true, then," Sting said. "You...love me."

Lucy huffed, resigned, and looked up into his eyes, smiling shyly. "Yes. Sting Eucliffe, I love you."

Sting blinked for a moment and then ventured, "So...can I kiss you now?"

Lucy looked at the hopeful expression on his face, and then burst into laughter. Sting, who looked hurt and embarrassed, shifted away, but Lucy took a step forward and grabbed his arm. "Yes, Sting. You can kiss me."

So, he did.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

_ So, Mama, it's like this; I've stayed with Fairy Tail and Sting's stayed with Sabertooth, but I always find a week or two to visit, and sometimes he'll appear out of nowhere for no other reason but to embarrass me in front of everyone. God, I love him, but I hate him! Oh, and you'll  _ never  _ guess what happened.  _

_ Natsu' engaged...to Juvia! I think the poor girl is more surprised than anyone else; apparently, she and Natsu started dating after she was rejected by Gray, and they've kept it hush-hush until now. I'm happy for them, Mama, because I bear no grudge against Natsu for what he did when he was upset...plus he paid my rent for six months after apologizing. _

_ Of course, Gray is happy for Juvia, too. He and Lisanna are getting married in a month or so, and he was afraid that it would just hurt Juvia even more. _

_ It seems that love has really bloomed in the guild, Mama. Erza and Jellal are on their honeymoon. Cana and Laxus have decided to tie the knot, and Freed finally got the guts to propose to Mirajane. Levy and Gajeel are expecting a baby! _

_ Mama, everyone's so happy; married, engaged, expecting kids. I wonder if Sting and I...no, that's just a dream right now. Sting is busy with life at Sabertooth, and, anyway, how could we make a relationship work when we're part of guilds a day's journey apart? _

_ I've got to go, Mama, but I'll write again soon. _

_ Your loving daughter, _

_ Lucy Heartfilia. _

Lucy sat down the pen, folded up the paper, and stood to put it in the letter box sitting on her desk. "He's visiting today, Mama..." she muttered to herself. "I wonder if he'll cough up those jewels...See, I bet him a month's rent that Cana and Laxus would get engaged before the year was up." The blonde giggled. "I'll be able to buy a dress for all the upcoming weddings with what I've put aside already!"

Still smiling, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys, clipping them to her belt, before walking out of her apartment into the sunny day.

* * *

"Combine Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, you say." Makarov sat cross-legged on his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he examined Sting. "And how would that work?"

"Well, I thought that perhaps we'd just combine under the name and with the mark for Fairy Tail," Sting shrugged. "I've already talked to all of my members; they're all okay with their marks changing. Some were practically giddy at the suggestion of being part of a guild such as this."

"What about my members? Do you think they'd really want that many new people suddenly appearing in their home?"

"Your members are kind and accepting," Sting replied. "But I was actually thinking that we would build a second building, here in Magnolia. We'd get the money to do that by selling the guild building we already have. Plus, with so many mages doing so many jobs, you'll have more money in reserve for damage costs."

"And more damages to pay for?" Makarov asked, with a small smile.

Sting chuckled. "We're not quite so destructive," he replied. "Every now and again Orga will go a little overboard, or our little Water Dragon Slayer will forget her strength and accidentally blow something up, but it's not so bad."

"You do have another Dragon Slayer, don't you?" Makarov mused. "If we did combine, it would be you, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Rogue, and her. Six Dragon Slayers in one guild...that would be interesting."

"Certainly," Sting smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think that, since your members are okay with it, I'll talk to the guild. If they're okay with it, then, yes, I think that combining the guilds would be good for both parties." Makarov nodded to himself. "I must ask, though, about you. If we combine our guilds, who would be the Master?"

"You, of course," Sting replied. "And, eventually, Laxus."

"You won't even fight me for it?" Makarov asked, sounding amused.

Sting chuckled. "Honestly? I'm afraid of you."

"That's good." Makarov smiled to himself. "But, how about this: we'll be co-Masters. When my time ends, you can either continue to work with Laxus, or choose a new person to take your place. Whichever."

"If that works for you, it works for me," Sting replied.

"So that's settled," Makarov stood and stretched. "Come; there's no time like the present to discuss this with everyone. I think they're all actually here today."

"Wait!" Sting said, and Makarov, who'd already hopped off his desk, looked up at the blonde boy curiously.

"What?"

"I...have another question."

"Oh?"

* * *

"Hey, beautiful,"

Lucy jumped a little, and looked up from her book in time to see Sting sit down on her left, putting his elbow on the bartop so he could prop up his head with his hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then leaned in to press a kiss to the side of her boyfriend’s mouth. "Good morning, Sting. I thought you weren't going to be here until later."

"I had to talk to Master Makarov about something," Sting shrugged, basking in her scent, before gesturing at the second floor where Lucy saw Makarov talking to a thoughtful Laxus.

"He looks like he's thinking," Lucy said, in surprise. "What on Earth did you talk about that made  _ Laxus  _ think?"

"I am a Dragon Slayer. I can hear you, Blondie," Laxus called down, and Lucy giggled, leaning into Sting, as they both called up, "You're blonde too!"

Laxus growled, Cana threw a mug at him and warned him to be nice, and Lucy and Sting just laughed, Lucy going back to her book after a moment.

Sting grabbed her left hand and held it, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Lucy ignored him; this was something he amused himself doing when Lucy was doing something else.

After a moment, he flipped her hand over and traced lines on her palm, and Lucy smiled to herself. After a moment, though she frowned, and looked up from her book, turning her head in her boyfriend's direction.

Sting smiled at her; he had dropped something into her hand and then folded her fingers over it. Now, he pushed her hand back towards here.

Lucy gave him a look, heart starting to race when she registered the shape of the object, and then looked down at her hands, unfolding her fingers.

"Do you like it?" Sting asked. "I thought that, maybe..."

"Oh, Sting," Lucy breathed. "How is this going to work out?"

"Well, that's actually why I came early," Sting shrugged. "I asked Makarov if he'd consider combining Sabertooth and Fairy Tail into one big guild."

"What did he say?" Lucy asked, so anxiously that Sting was taken aback.

"He's talking to Laxus about it now - "

Sting was interrupted by a loud cry of, "Oi you brats! Listen up!"

Both blondes - and everyone else in the guild, even Mira, who was currently feeling a blushing Levy's belly to see if her soon-to-be-born baby would kick - looked towards the second floor, where Makarov was standing on the bannister.

"I've been talking with Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth, and the two of us have come to an agreement; if our guilds are willing, we want to combine them into a single guild, under the name and with the current mark of Fairy Tail." - Murmurs spread around the room. - "Of course," Makarov continued, after a moment, "if the guilds are opposed, we will not. Sting, however, has already talked to his members, and they have agreed. So, right now, it's your turn. Anyone opposed to the uniting of the guilds, say, "Aye!"

Dead silence met Makarov's ears, and he smiled to himself before saying, "Anyone in agreement, say -"

"AYE!" the entire guild cried at once, with different intensities. Levy was calm, smiling happily. Gajeel's answer had been loud and rowdy, and it seemed like he was excited to pit his strength against the Fairy-Tail-members-to-be. The loudest cry, however, had been Lucy's, and now she threw herself at Sting, knocking him out of his chair.

With a laugh, Sting threw out his arm and caught hold of the bar, hugging Lucy to him with his other arm. He pulled the two of them upright, then caught Lucy's left hand, which was again holding tight to the object in her palm.

"So?" he asked.

He grunted when Lucy jumped on him again, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" she whispered fiercely into his ear. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sting wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her into the air, spinning in a circle. It was just like the fairy tale books Lucy had told Sting about a million times, and it drew the attention of everyone in the guild.

Giggling dizzily once Sting had put her down, Lucy dropped what was in her hand into Sting's, and the Fairy Tail mages saw a small glint of metal.

The girls caught on first and screamed, shocking the confused boys until they saw Sting grab Lucy's hand and slide something on to it. As the ring caught the light, the boys started to whoop loudly.

A moment later, however, a wail rose above all the noise, and everyone turned to Levy, who was holding her stomach, face screwed up in pain.

As one, the entire guild cried, "The baby!"

Mirajane grabbed one of Levy's arms, and Lisanna rushed over to grab the other, and the Strauss siblings starting leading Levy towards the infirmary, followed by Juvia, who had agreed to help when Levy voiced her desire to have her baby in the guild.

Lucy bit her lip, then slid the ring off of her finger, giving it back to Sting. "You...might need to hold onto that," she said, just as Mirajane called sternly from the top of the stairs, "Lucy Heartfilia get yourself up here now or  _ I  _ am going to claim the title of godmother!"

"Coming!" Lucy called back, giving Sting a quick peck on the cheek before wheeling around and bounding up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. The blonde disappeared into the infirmary, and then the door closed firmly, the sound echoing in the guild hall.

Sting turned when he heard someone drop into a chair, and grinned when he saw a stressed looking Gajeel being patted on the back and punched on the arm by his guildmates. With a chuckle, Sting joined the men surrounding the Iron Dragon Slayer.

It looked like he'd be staying a while. And that sounded perfect. 

After what felt like an eternity to everyone, the door to the infirmary opened, and Lucy stepped out.

She looked exhausted, her hair falling out of a ponytail and sticking to her damp forehead, but there was a light in her eyes...and a little pink bundle in her arms.

Lucy was much more careful coming down the stairs, but Gajeel got up and rushed over, meeting the blonde in the middle of the staircase. "A girl," the blonde told the dark-haired man, as she handed over the bundle, which Gajeel held like a fragile doll. "Levy said you'd agreed on the name - "

"Neima." Gajeel interjected. "It means strong."

As it was, everyone was so absorbed with Neima and Gajeel's reaction to his first child that no one noticed Juvia at the top of the stairs until she said, "Juvia thinks you should pay attention to this baby, as well."

Gajeel's head - and everyone else's - shot up and he stared at Juvia almost dumbly as she came down the ten or so steps that Lucy had managed, holding a blue bundle in her arms. "Levy told Juvia that his name was Aaron."

Juvia tried to offer the bundle - Aaron - to Gajeel, but the Iron Dragon Slayer just looked from the pink bundle to the blue with puzzlement. "That one is...mine too?"

"Considering Levy-chan was the only one up there having a baby and it came out of her - " - all the men made faces - "Er, anyway, we're pretty sure he's yours. He has your eyes."

Still in shock, Gajeel took the other baby, then followed Juvia back up the stairs and disappeared into the infirmary.

Lucy, with a laugh, ran down the stairs to Sting, who was waiting there at the bottom. "Twins!" she exclaimed, grinning at him.

"Healthy twins," Mirajane - coming down the stairs with Lisanna and Juvia - commented.

Their fiances met them at the stairs like Sting had, and as he embraced Juvia, Natsu said, "You know what this means, V?" 

"No." Juvia said, honestly, making Natsu laugh before he said, "That means we have to have triplets!"

The entire guild bursted into laughter at the embarrassed face of the waterwoman, and Gray said, "Oh, yeah? Well Lisanna and I are going to have quadruplets!"

"Wait a second!" Lisanna protested, as Gray and Natsu started to argue. She and Juvia shared a disbelieving look, and shook their heads.

Sting, chucking,wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind, slipping the ring back on her finger. "So what about you, Luce?"

"What about me, what?" the blond replied, dreading the answer to her question.

"Are you going to have quintuplets?"

Lucy blushed. "Shut up, idiot!" she said, starting to wiggle in an attempt to escape his grasp.

Sting just laughed. "We can even get to work on that right now."

Lucy froze. "Right now?"

"Right now."

"In the  _ guild _ ?"

"There's a back room -"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Damn."

**Author's Note:**

> Another old old old Fairy Tail oneshot I tried to clean up to post. This was originally on Fanfiction.net :)


End file.
